Pedacinhos
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Você me fazia voar na chuva, deitar na grama, fazer piqueniques, acordar cedo, usar roupas velhas, cuidar de crianças... Amar você. A melhor de todas as nossas insanidades. FLUFFY HD


**Disclaimer: Nada aqui me ****pertence, nem a música nem os personagens, só o alto nível de glicose no sangue para ter escrito isso. ;)**

_Música: Chasing cars, Snow Patrol_

**

* * *

**

_Pedacinhos_

A chuva cai e eu lembro você. Como seu sorriso escorria pelos seus lábios e sua risada ecoava pelo ar, me fazendo feliz em te ver feliz. Você nunca chorou quando chovia, sempre havia um lado bom em tudo. Eu não precisava querer que houvesse sol para me sentir feliz ao seu lado. A atmosfera não precisava estar contente para que nós estivéssemos.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

O vento sopra e eu sinto seu perfume. Madeira e doces, o cheiro natural, que nasceu com você, e que você deixou para trás, quando se foi. Será que quando nos reencontrarmos eu poderei devolvê-lo pra você? Ele ficou nos nossos travesseiros e entre as cortinas da nossa casa.

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

As nuvens começam a se dissipar no céu, e eu vejo seu rosto. Os olhos verdes que me encaravam sempre com um meio sorriso prestes a se abrir. E a maneira como os seus cabelos sempre estavam desarrumados, mesmo que o vento fosse inexistente. Lembro do contorno negro dos óculos que sempre estavam ali, como uma proteção contra o mundo. A forma como os cabelos negros pareciam encaixar a perfeição com todo o seu rosto magro.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lay with me and just forget the world?_

O sol sai e lembro sua voz, seus tons animados, imunes à minha frieza, sempre. Eu me alegrava por isso. Eu nunca precisei me mostrar empolgado demais por nada, você era o nosso espírito de aventura, nossa loucura. A maneira como me convencia a fazer coisas contra minha própria natureza, apenas para que seu sorriso não desaparecesse, mesmo que você jamais vá saber o motivo. Você me fazia voar na chuva, deitar na grama, fazer piqueniques, acordar cedo, usar roupas velhas, cuidar de crianças... Amar você. A melhor de todas as nossas insanidades.

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

O ar se torna mais leve e recordo sua risada. O som estridente que me fazia fazer cara feia, mas me aquecia por dentro, a maneira como você sempre ria de mim, no começo, o jeito como ria comigo depois, o brilho de seus olhos quando ria com nossos filhos... Eu também lembro nossas brigas. Quando eu disse que era melhor que você no Quadribol, quando eu me machuquei querendo provar que voava mais alto, e fiquei desacordado por horas, quando você insinuou que eu o havia traído quando eu comentei que Cissy tinha cabelos iguais aos meus, e eu devolvi na mesma moeda, dizendo que Mathew tinha seus olhos. Lembro nossos filhos e olho suas fotos. As crianças que eram nossas pelo coração, que nos alegraram tantas vezes, que nos deram netos, mesmo que não tenham nosso sangue... Eles e você me ensinaram que o sangue não é nada.

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

O sol começa a se pôr e a luz se torna avermelhada, mais um dia que se vai, sem você aqui. Tanto tempo juntos, Harry, e nenhum desses dias, nem um único deles, durou tanto quanto esses dois dias sem você aqui, em nossa casa. Sem você para me dizer que está na hora da poção, ou reclamar quando eu não uso os óculos para ler. Sem você para que eu lhe diga que não ande de pés descalços, que as crianças podem se virar sozinhas, que nem Lilly, nem Lucius podem comer doces antes do jantar, não importa se eles estão na casa dos avôs.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lay with me and just forget the world?_

A luz vermelha toma toda a nossa biblioteca e a sua poltrona favorita está vazia. As fotos da nossa vida se mechem, e em algumas delas, o Weasel e a Granger acenam, com ar feliz, para mim, enquanto fitam a poltrona desocupada. Nunca entendi o que você viu neles, Harry. Mas também nunca entendi o que você viu em mim. Ou quando e como eu vi algo em você. Mas você atraía o melhor das pessoas, de todos. Até de mim. Eu lembro do seu primeiro encontro com meus pais, do quanto você dizia que nunca mais iria falar com Lucius novamente, até o dia em que chorou no enterro dele, como se ele fosse seu próprio pai. Como minha mãe costumava dizer que riria enfeitiçar seus cabelos, só para irritá-lo, e você se ofendia todas as vezes que ela dizia isso.

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

Aos poucos a luz se esvai e eu fito a janela. Tanto tempo, tanta dor, e então a alegria da nossa vida. As manhãs preguiçosas de domingo e a briga diária pela primeira olhada no jornal. A reclamação do gosto do café, e o olhar zangado quando eu não respondia seu bom-dia.

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

Tudo isso agora me faz sorrir, de uma maneira boba, que só você conhecia, quando me pegava sorrindo de manhã, vendo você dormir. Tanta coisa que deixamos para trás, Harry, e tantas mais ganhamos por isso...

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

E eu sou feliz. Nossos filhos são felizes e nossos netos sentem sua falta. Mas não tanto quanto eu. Ninguém sentiria tanto quanto eu. Mais de meio século com você ao meu lado, cicatriz. E como sempre, tentou me vencer e partiu antes de mim, apenas para poder me esperar na linha de chegada com um sorriso travesso e um olhar brilhante, esperando seu prêmio, que eu, com certeza, não vou negar.

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

A noite caiu e ouço a porta bater. Nossa filha chama por nós, Lucius pergunta quando você vai voltar. Vejo ele e Lilly sorrirem, enquanto Cissy me dá um beijo na testa e Mathew sorri também, Fred olhando para todos nós com um ar contente, mas tristonho. Eu abro a boca para dizer ao Weasley que roubou minha filha que ele devia parar de sorrir feito um bobo, mas o sono me chama. Fecho os olhos e o sol nasce novamente. Você me espera, Harry, logo nos portões.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lay with me and just forget the world?_

- Por que demorou tanto? – sua voz travessa fala. Seu rosto jovem novamente, enquanto o noto que eu também estou da mesma maneira que estava quando demos nosso primeiro beijo.

- Porque sabia que você ia esperar por mim, cicatriz.

Seu sorriso se abre e eu sorrio de lado.

Estou em casa, mais uma vez.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

* * *

N.A: bem, uma fic fluffy, para quem dizia que eu só escrevia angst XD Obrigada agy, que betou XD (aperta twin!) 

**Hauhauhauahuahuahuahuahauhauahuahuahua**

**Essa fic surgiu... ahn... Há uma hora atrás.**

**Ela simplesmente saiu.**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
